


Make Me Feel

by QueenOfArts



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, Blackmail, Bonding, Custody Battle, Divorce, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Frenemies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Sex Tapes, Sexual Content, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfArts/pseuds/QueenOfArts
Summary: After President Hargrove betrays Annalise, she begs her for forgiveness, and other things as well....*wink*(Takes place after episode 3x13)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I start to ship them together, "Sorayalise" falls apart. :(
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos...your support is appreciated! :)

Annalise's phone was ringing, it was President Hargrove calling; Annalise hit ignore. Her phone then beeped, which means she left a voicemail. Annalise checked it:

Soraya: _"Annalise, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, please call me so I can explain."_

"Girl Bye!, I don't wanna hear the bullshit excuses right now", Annalise said outloud.

Just when she was beginning to trust this woman, she finds out she's a snake, just like the majority of the people in her life. She was even starting to develop a crush on her, Annalise was pissed, but she was more hurt than anything. She couldn't believe the damn ADA was that adamant in taking her down that she was making deals with the people in her personal life. First, she went to her hairdresser, who thankfully didn't fall for it, and then went to her boss, who took the bait. Atwood must be stopped.

Frustrated, Annalise went to find her stashed box of alcohol to get some relief, all that tea drinking lately wasn't cutting it. When she got her hands on her favorite bottle of vodka, she chugged it down. _"Fuck being sober"_ , she thought. She just wanted to escape her feelings, at least for the night.

 

When Bonnie came home that evening from visiting Frank in jail, she saw Annalise upset.

"Annalise, everything okay?"

"Can I trust you?", AK questioned her.

Bonnie was confused, "What?"

"Can I trust you, yes or no?"

"Yes, and you know that. What's going on?"

"It's Hargrove, the President of the school, she's working for Atwood."

"What? I thought you two were getting along now."

"I thought so too, but it was all an act. She was just trying to get info out of me to take back to the ADA. Sneaky bitch"

"Do you want me to handle her?"

"No, stay away from her. I'll take care of it."

Bonnie spotted the open bottle of vodka. "Annalise you shouldn't be drinking. You don't need to fall off the wagon, not at a time like this."

Annalise grabbed the bottle, and walked towards the stairs to her room, "And you don't get to tell me that."

* * *

 

As the next few days went by, that's exactly what Annalise did, fall off the wagon. Annalise was a mean drunk, do unfortunately the Keating 4 and Bonnie had to deal with the consequences. She was yelling, making commands, and slacking off. The drinking knocked her off her game. Bonnie decided to confront her again, by pulling her aside.

"Annalise, I think you need to go back to AA. Your drinking is throwing you off your game, and you don't need it to get in the way of your plans to takedown the ADA."

"I don't want to risk running into Hargrove, because if I see her, it won't be pretty."

"What's more important right now?"

Annalise sighed, "You're right, I'll go to the next session."

 

Annalise quietly walked into the AA meeting, she was late as usual. She scanned the room for President Hargrove, but there was no sign of her. _"Thank God"_ , she thought. After sitting through two hours of long testimonials, the meeting came to an end. On the way back to her car, Annalise heard someone call her name.

"Annalise, wait up." It was Soraya.

Annalise was ticked, "So you're stalking me now too?"

"I was going to the session, but when I pulled up and saw your car in the parking lot, I decided not to go in, I didn't want to distract you."

"So you wait a whole two hours outside not to distract me? Yeah, you're definitely a friend of Atwood."

"I'm not her friend. Just let me explain myself, please."

"I saw all of your emails and texts, and heard all your voicemails, so I already know what you're going to say."

"And you didn't respond to not one."

"Of course not, I trusted you and you betrayed me."

"I had to do it for my kids", her voice cracked.

Annalise saw the sincerity and tears in her eyes, so she decided to at least hear her out. "Okay, we can talk about it. I'm listening."

"Do you want to ride back to my place, its only a few miles down the road."

"No the coffee shop will be just fine." _Back to her place?_   Annalise took note of that.

"That's fine. Meet you there."

 

The ladies opted for a table in the corner.

"Thanks you for meeting me. I__"

"Start talking", Annalise said, cutting her off.

"When Renee (Atwood) came to me, I was in a very desperate place, it was like she knew everything to say to me that would make me give in. I want you to know that it wasn't a quick decision for me, I mulled over it for two weeks because I knew it would harm you. However, at the end of the day, all I could think about was my children, my son and my daughter." She started crying. "Annalise, she threatened me that if I didn't take the deal, she would make it even harder for me, because she had connections to plenty of lawyers."

"Why didn't you tell me that instead of making a deal with the devil. You knew I was willing to help you get custody back."

"Again, I was desperate", she said, grabbing Annalise's hands. That caught Annalise off guard, she noticed the smooth soft touch of Soraya's skin.

Instinctly, Annalise rubbed her hands back. "To be honest, I thought we were making progress, I actually took a liking to you, so for you to betray me, really messed that all up."

"I like you too Annalise, and I also respect you. I hate that you are going through all this, its hard to see such a strong woman like yourself in this position."

"So the _"You can stay with me Annalise"_ , and the _"Whatever you need Annalise"_ , Annalise mimiced her, "was all that fake and apart of your plan? And the jail visit, did you actually come because you cared? Huh?"

"Yes and no. I do want to help you get back on your feet, and my house doors are always open to you, so that wasn't a lie. And the jail visit, she made me come see you to dig info out of you. Honestly, I initially wasn't going to come see you in jail because I didn't want to see you in such a vulnerable way, but my words were true, I was thinking about you, alot."

While Soraya was talking, Annalise couldn't hep staring at her lips, and looking into her pretty brown doe eyes. It was making her feel some type of way. Annalise caught herself, and zoned back in.

"Thank you for explaining yourself and telling me why you did what you did. You're right, if I had children and was in your position I would do the same thing, but it doesn't make it right."

"I'm just asking for your forgiveness and for us to start things over, please give me another chance. I'm even talking to the Disciplinary Board at the college to get your job back."

"I will think about it, but I do see that you're sincere, and you told me everything I needed to know. Thank you, I'll be leaving now." Annalise got up.

Soraya reached for Annalise, "Wait, I need your help. If I don't do this for the ADA, she's going to stop me from ever getting my kids back."

"Call her on the phone right now, and put her on speaker. Tell her you can't get any information out of me, and you're not doing this anymore."

"What?"

"I need to know you're being one hundred percent truthful and that this isn't another scheme. Call her!"

"Okay". Soraya dialed Atwood's number.

 

_"Renee Atwood speaking"_

"Hi Renee, This is Soraya Hargrove. Umm sorry, but I couldn't get any info out of Annalise, she knows something is up, and I will longer be participating in your plans to take her down. I'm done."

_"You know you not getting your kids back, right. I'll see to that! You only had one job, one damn job!"_

Soraya started crying, "Please don't fight me on this."

_"Stop your crying, you're weak. You will regret this!"_

Annalise heard enough of Atwood's insults and threats, so she jumped in. "Atwood, if I were you, I would be careful with those threats, or you'll be the next one behind bars. Where do you get of trying to turn people against me, as you can see it didn't work. If you want to battle, we can battle, but just know, you're messing with the wrong bitch!"

(Atwood noticed the change of voices, and realized it was Annalise.)

 _"So you two bitches are working together, okay, it's on!"_ She then hung up the phone.

 

Soraya turned to Annalise, "Thank you for taking up for me, I really appreciate that."

"No problem", Annalise gave her half a smile, I gotta go", and she left the coffee shop.

Soraya was left at the table, smiling to herself, blushing like a school girl. She had the biggest girl crush on Annalise. It made her feel special that she took up for her, even after finding out she was going to betray her. _"What a woman"_ , she thought.

* * *

 

A week later....

There was knock at Soraya's door, she looked through the peephole, smiled, then opened the door.

"Annalise, what a surprise, come on in. If I knew you were coming by, I would've fix up myself", running her hands through her hair.

"You look great. Sorry for stopping by without notice, but I was in the area, and this is the only day I have free. Look, I'm going to take your case, but I can't fully focus on it until I'm totally in the clear, which should be soon. Also, don't worry about Atwood, she's being dealt with. Pretty soon she will find herself unlicensed and in prison."

"Wow, thank you so much." Soraya gave Annalise a tight hug.

Annalise hugged her back. "You're very welcome, but know it's going to take time."

"No rush. Please, sit down. I would offer you some wine to drink, but we both don't need that. So do you prefer coffee, tea, or water?"

"Water will be fine", Annalise responded. Soraya went into the kitchen to fix their drinks. Annalise looked around Soraya's chic living room, she observed all the pictures that were mounted on the walls, of a once happy family.

Soraya returned with the drinks. "Here you go", she handed Annalise her water and took a seat on the couch beside her.

"Look, I want to let you know again, how sorry I am. When Atwood approached me with that ultimatum, I felt stuck. I knew you were innocent, because I knew you would never harm Wes, he was your favorite student for god's sake. Being an informant hurt me, just as much as it hurt you when you found out."

"Thank you, its just that I have trust issues. It's very hard for me to let people in, because I've been burned before so many times. Sometimes its hard to know who's really in my corner." Buts lets move past that, since I"ll be working on your case, start by telling me about your marriage."

"Well, we were married for fifteen years, on last Sunday to be exact. He didn't even call or anything, but thats a different story. Even before the accident, I started drinking, just not as heavy. We were having problems then, because he had an affair, which led me to drink. I forgave him and decided I would stay with him. Then, the accident happened, and that was the nail in the coffin. After my DUI, he filed divorce papers, and got custody of the kids. Even though I was the forgiving wife when he cheated, he threw me under the bus. The divorce is still pending, because I didn't want to sign the papers, but now, I don't know if its even worth saving."

"I know all about cheating husbands", Annalise told her.

"You too?"

"Yes, my ex husband was a cheater, I don't know why I stayed either."

"So we have more than one thing in common? Hmm...interesting." Soraya sipped her water then smiled.

Annalise grinned, "What do you mean interesting?"

"Well, you're this strong, brilliant woman who I thought had it all together when I first met you, but I'm finding out your life is just as messed up as mine. We didn't exactly hit it off at first, and now we're slowly becoming closer....interesting."

"I'm giving you another chance, hopefully not against my better judgement, but I wouldn't say we're friends yet. This is just the 'getting to know you' stage."

"Touche", Soraya smirked.

The ladies talked and laughed for hours about different things: their professions, and just life in general. Somehow the conversation ended back to their love lifes.

Annalise wanted to know, "So Soraya, since you're basically single now, are you dating? Anybody special in your life?"

"If you count the University as a significant other then, yes." She laughed. "Middleton has me so busy, I don't have time for that."

"Work can take up alot of your time, I know all about that as well."

"I take it you're not seeing anyone?" Soraya asked.

"Its complicated, but no, not at the moment."

"Welcome to the club girl", they share a laughed. Soraya hesitated, "I don't know if its appropriate or too much information to be sharing with my former employee, but sometimes it can be hard. I'll be in the mood and theres no one here to hold me or love me."

"Tell me more", Annalise noticed Soraya was letting her guard down, and she became intrigued.

"Truth of the matter is, I haven't been touched in a very long time", Soraya wiped tears from her eyes.

"That's unfortunate", Annalise scooted closer to her and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry, I don't why I'm telling you this."

"Its okay". To a normal person, this convo would've been awkward, but for Annalise, it turned her on. Annalise moved a strand of hair out of Soraya's face, "You're a beautiful woman, I'm sure it'll happen in no time."

Out of nowhere, Soraya looked at Annalise, leaned closer and kissed her on the lips.

 _"This is easier than I thought"_ , Annalise thought to herself. She didn't pull back, she was enjoying it, until Soraya broke the kiss.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me. I hope I'm not out of line."

"No, its fine. Have you ever been with a woman Soraya?"

"No I haven't, but I've always been curious, since my college days. Have you?"

Annalise laughed, "I'm very experienced in that area."

"I sensed that. I felt like we had a connection, a natural chemistry, since Day one from just the way we look at each other, theres something there. I like you Annalise, I really like you. I hope you feel it too."

"I do." Annalise stroked her cheek then pulled her in for another kiss, this time with tongue. Soraya was shaking. "Are you nervous?", Annalise asked her. Soraya nodded her head. "Don't be". They continued to kiss.

Moaning with pleasure, Soraya stopped her, "Make me feel, Annalise."

"Excuse me?"

"Remember, you told me back in my office that day to 'make you feel', well..." (She grabbed Annalise's hands and placed them between her legs), "now I want you to make me feel. Make me feel wanted again, make me feel like a woman again."

Annalise inserted a finger inside Soraya, she was very tight and very wet. "You're right, you haven't been touched in a long time. Well, I'm about to change that. Should we go up to your room? I want you to be comfortable."

"Sure", Soraya said, leading the way to her bedroom.

Annalise took control and did what she was asked to do, gave Soraya her first woman experience, and taking her 'lesbian virginity'.

* * *

 

Annalise ended up spending the night. The next morning when they woke up, Soraya was fully naked, and Annalise was in her bra and panties. Both ladies were awake, smiling at each other.

Soraya broke the silence, "What a night, huh?"

"Indeed, I guess we can't blame it on the alchochol", Annalise joked. They both laughed.

"You were amazing", Soraya stroked her cheek, "I never felt that way before."

"Wait, your husband never gave you an orgasm?"

"Unfortunately no, I only came when I used my vibrator."

"Wow, so that's why you were nearly lifting off of the bed like the exorcist."

Soraya laughed, "It felt so damn good good. I'm not used to that."

Annalise gave her a kiss, well that can change, only if you'll have me again. It's up to you."

"Of course, I loved the way you made me feel. Oh, and Annalise, can we keep this just between us, making this our little secret."

"My lips are sealed", Annalise reassured her. The ladies and kissed and went for Round two.


	2. Sex, Blackmail, and Videotapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up right where Ch 1 left off....  
> Annalise surprises Soraya with a sextape!

Annalise wouldn't be Annalise, if she didn't have all of her bases covered. When Soraya went into the bathroom to freshen up after Round Two, Annalise rushed over to the nightstand across the room to hit stop on the hidden video camera she had attached to her purse. That's right, Annalise recorded everything on tape, from their conversation to their sex session. She wasn't planning to leak it unless Soraya gave her a reason to, in the meantime, she would use it for her own personal enjoyment, and add it to her collection of "bad movies".

Annalise slipped back on her dress. She got everything she came for (sex and the recordings), so there was no need to stick around.

Soraya came out of the bathroom in a robe with wet hair. "Hey, you're leaving already? I was going to make us some breakfast."

"Yeah, I have a busy day scheduled, I have to get going. I'll be in touch with you about your case."

"Thats too bad, but thank you for everything, and I do mean everything", Soraya said, batting her eyes.

"No problem, the pleasure is mine.", Annalise winked.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to the door."

When they got to the door, Soraya hugged Annalise, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Again thank you, and if it's okay with you, I do want to see you again".

Annalise gave her a fake smile, "I'll be in touch".

* * *

 

_A week later...._

Annalise was in the living room reading when her phone rang, it was Soraya. She rolled her eyes and picked up. "

Hi Soraya, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, if you're not too busy, can you stop by my house this evening?"

"Is it for business?" Annalise didn't mind if it was for personal reasons, but she wanted to know the motive.

"Yes, I have some news to share with you regarding the University."

"Okay, I'll stop by around seven." _This better mean I have my job back_ , Annalise thought.

"Great, see you then"

 

Bonnie came into the living room to join Annalise downstairs.

"Bonnie, I'm meeting with President Hargrove tonight so you'll be having dinner without me."

Bonnie hesitated before she responded, she obviously wasn't too happy about it. "Again? Second time in two weeks."

Bonnie's sass caught Annalise off guard. "Is there a problem?"

"I'm just pointing out that you two seemed to have gotten closer, that's all."

"Look, I'm just feeling her out _(literally)_ , and trying to get my job back. Besides, why do you care? Jealous much?"

"Do I have something to be jealous of?", Bonnie asked, scared of what the answer might be.

"What are you asking? Did we screw? Then the answer is, none of your business! And don't worry, theres enough of me to go around." Pissed off, Annalise grabbed her book and went stomping up to her room.

Bonnie was left alone downstairs with her feelings hurt, on the verge of tears.

* * *

 

_7:00 pm at Soraya's house...._

"First of all Annalise, thank you for meeting with me"

"Why did you invite me over? You said it was about the University, right?" Annalise got right to it, she didn't have time for small talk.

Soraya was taken back by Annalise's straight forward attitude. "I just thought we would talk and catch up before we got into all that."

"My apologies, go ahead."

"The truth is, I can't stop thinking about the other night, the way you made me feel. I keep replaying it over and over in my head."

"It was just sex Soraya, nothing more."

"Right, thank you for reminding me of that" Soraya's face turned red. "This is so embarassing. You must think I'm a lonely woman."

Annalise didn't respond to that, she just took a sip of the tea that was on the coffee table in front of her.

"Maybe I should just get to the reason why I called you over."

"I'm all ears"

"Well, I met with the Board of Directors two days ago, we went over your personnel files extensively. We deliberated, voted, debated, and we couldn't come to an unanimous decision, so the majority ruled that...." Soraya's paused, "the majority ruled that you can not be allowed to teach back at Middleton."

A lump form in Annalise's throat, she swallowed, holding back tears. She looked at Soraya with cold, piercing, dark eyes. "You know I won't be taking your case right."

"Annalise, I'm so sorry, but you have to know I pulled for you, I was outnumbered."

"This is the second time you screwed me over, and there will not be a third. You are getting my job back!"

"Please don't take this out on my kids. I did all I could do!"

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice" Annalise reached in her purse and pulled out a tape recorder and a dvd.

Soraya stopped in her tracks, not wanting to believe what she saw in Annalise's hands. "What is that?"

"Job security! I have audio and video of us from the other night. Don't force me to leak this."

"A sex tape!? You were recording me?" Soraya started to pace the floor, "I can't believe this right now."

"Well believe it!".

"This will damage you just as much as it will me", Soraya responded.

"Don't you understand, I'm already damaged. I've hit rock bottom, this won't ruin me, but it will damage your image, make you lose your job, and prevent you from getting your kids back. Now, you know what to do to prevent this!"

"But, I__"

Annalise cut her off by hitting the play button on the recorder. Moans of Soraya filled the room, _"Oooh Annalise...mmm, yes..."_. Annalise stopped the tape. "No buts, and there's more where that came from."

A look of horror was on Soraya's face. She just realized how evil and conniving Annalise could be. "Okay, what do I have to do to prevent this from getting out?"

"You know what to do, go back and pull some strings. But since you asked, in the meantime, I have a special request." Annalise spread her legs slightly open, "You can make me feel."

Soraya knew what she was hinting at. "I've never done that before, remember you were my first woman experience."

"Well then, I guess you'll learn today", Annalise smirked.

"Aren't you mad at me right now? And you want me to do this?" Soraya was confused.

"That's business, but this, this is pleasure..."

"How do I know you're not recording me? How do you expect me to trust you after this?"

Annalise chuckled, she liked how Soraya was trying to turn the tables on her. "I never trusted you, but my request wasn't an option."

Soraya was nervous and paranoid, but it didn't stop her from being turned on from Annalise's demands. She had to admit, she was curious and anxious to find out how Annalise tasted. Plus, she really didn't have a choice. She moved to the couch beside Annalise, and pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

Now it was Annalise's time to turn the tables, "Make me feel", she said, laying back on the couch, looking Soraya straight in the eyes.

And Soraya did just that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your feedback...comments and kudos are much appreciated! :)


End file.
